An “electronic personal assistant” or “intelligent personal assistant” is an application that executes in a user device, such as a mobile phone, that a user can interact with. The user may speak to the electronic personal assistant, and the electronic personal assistant may response by speech to the user. An electronic personal assistant is configured to provide general assistance by handling user requests, such as requests to perform tasks and/or services. For instance, an electronic personal assistant may be configured to answer questions, make recommendations, and/or perform actions. The electronic personal assistant may further be configured to speak up on its own to provide information to the user based on prior instructions from the user, a location of the mobile device, etc. However, in any case, speaking to the user during situations where the user needs to concentrate on a task, such as driving, may be distracting and even possibly dangerous to the user.